


Locked Away

by Elioren



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Marichat, Princess - Freeform, Princess AU, Rapunzel Elements, Thief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elioren/pseuds/Elioren
Summary: She was a princess, though knew it not. He was a thief, known by all. It’s in his job description to steal valuables, isn’t it?





	1. Stolen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is loosely inspired by Rapunzel/Tangled. It's probably one of my favorite Disney movies to date. 
> 
> IMPORTANT!!!: THIS WORK IS CURRENTLY ON HIATUS. (more info in chapter 4)
> 
> NOTES:  
> -In this work, Adrien is NOT related to Hawkmoth/Gabriel.  
> -Thank you to DauntlessEruditeM for suggesting the name of the kingdom!  
> -If you wish to follow my tumblr (where I post updates about my works), here's the link! http://elioren.tumblr.com/  
> -Cover made by me.

 

 

_There is a legend in the Miraculeux kingdom. Every thousand years, a child possessing great power is born. They could heal themselves and others, and anyone near them is blessed with luck. Some even variants of the tale even claimed they could bring back the dead. People had begun to whisper, as the cycle seemed to be drawing near. Specifically, the citizens had speculated that the young princess was the child of prophecy. Only a few months after she was born, she had already begun to show restorative abilities. She rarely got injured, and when she did, it healed rapidly._

_Though many expressed great adoration for the princess, there were some who did not._

_Far away, on the outskirts of the kingdom, lived a great sorcerer. He was very powerful, feared by all. He could conjure storms at will, dry the land, taint the soil. The royal family did what they could not to anger him, but when word of the princess reached his ears, he was outraged. He could perform almost any feat he desired, however, he could not revive the dead. That was his ultimate goal. But someone, a child no less, could do what he could not? It was insulting. So, the sorcerer devised a plan that was simple, yet effective: Kidnap the child and use her power for himself._

_He set out in the dead of night, cloaking himself in darkness. He was completely concealed as he walked through the kingdom’s gates and up to the castle. Calling upon the earth, he raised himself up to the child’s nursery. The window opened without much restraint, unveiling the sleeping girl. Her black hair shone under the light of the moon, reflecting midnight blue highlights._

_Quickly, the man swaddled the girl in a blanket and dashed out of the window, returning to his manor before sunrise. When it was discovered that the princess was missing, the king and queen’s cries of despair were heard throughout the kingdom. There was a high reward promised for anyone that could return the child, but none were able to find her. Sixteen years passed, but the whereabouts of the lost princess remained a mystery._

 

* * *

 

 Today was like any other. Marinette sat in her room, practicing her sewing. It was one of the two things she was good at, the other being baking. She sighed and set her project down, stretching her arms behind her head. She stood and walked onto her balcony, breathing in the cool early winter air. She wasn’t permitted to go outside beyond her balcony, though she longed to know what the ground felt like. She didn’t even know what the area surrounding the house looked like, as it was covered with dense trees and tall rocks, creating a secluded valley. Though her father was kind to her, he was very strict. One of his many rules was that she was never to leave the house. To be sure of this, he kept her room locked most of the time, only allowing her out during meals. But he kept a roof over her head and food on her plate, so she couldn’t really complain. Plus, he provided her with anything she asked for, though she didn’t ask for much.

This lifestyle had grown to be too harsh for Marinette. She had decided that today was the day she would ask her father to go outside. She rang the servants' bell, and soon after a young woman spoke through her door.

“Yes, ma’am?” She asked, her voice muffled by the thick wood.

“Alya, could you go get my father? I must speak with him.”

“Of course, I’ll be just a moment.” She heard the girl scurry off to find the man. Marinette sighed, sitting down in her pink armchair to await his arrival. She had contemplated doing this for many years, though was always too afraid to do so. She had seen her father get angry at servants before, and she never wished that fate upon herself.

 _I’ll never know if I don’t try,_ she thought with enthusiasm. Just then, she heard the lock click, allowing the door to swing open. He stood in the doorway, his platinum blonde hair giving off a white shine. His icy blue eyes stared at her, clearly irritated that she had interrupted his work.

“Marinette, what is it?” He asked, his tone stern.

“Father, I was wondering if… uhm…” Marinette felt her confidence waver under his cold stare, suddenly feeling like a mouse cornered by a lion.

“If what?” He asked, narrowing his eyes further.

“If I could go...outside?” Marinette saw his immediate surprise, but it softened slightly as he rubbed his temple.

“You know the rule. You are not to leave the manor under any circumstances.”  
“I know but-”

“I keep you here for your own good. You are gifted, and there are many people that would try to take you from me. I don’t want to risk it.” His voice grew slightly louder, drowning her protests.

“Yes, father. But if I could just go into the yard-”

“No!” He shouted, “You are to remain here and that is final!” he spun on his heel, slamming the door shut and locking it behind him. Marinette fell back onto her bed, shoving her face into a pillow. A few tears attempted to trickle from her eyes, but she forced them back.

 _Guess this is how I’ll live for the rest of my life._  It was getting late, so Marinette decided to get ready for bed. She stepped into the washroom and bathed, slipping her white nightgown on afterward. She crawled into bed, slipping the blanket over her head. Soon, she was dragged into the realm of sleep.

* * *

 

He was on the run.

Okay, maybe stealing from the palace wasn’t the best idea. He knew he was skilled, but he hadn’t anticipated the castle cook to come around the corner with a crate of potatoes. The crashing sound alerted the guards, and now he was dashing through the trees in an attempt to avoid being identified.

 _Damn, when will these guys ever give up?_ They had been pursuing him all day without rest. The guards were hot on his trail as well. If he didn’t find something to throw them off course, he would get caught soon. Dawn was drawing near, it would be harder for him to hide from them during daylight hours. He stopped for a quick breather, drinking some water from a nearby stream. He poured some of the water over his golden blonde hair, cooling his body down. As he was walking back through the trees, his foot kicked something hard.

“Shit!” He cursed, tripping into a tree. He looked back at what he had hit and was pleasantly surprised. It was a metal hatch, covered with twigs and moss. He grinned slyly at the door, about to climb down into it. However, he stopped, remembering that he should probably plant false leads for his pursuers. He put deep footprints in the grass, leading them in the opposite direction. For good measure, he broke some twigs off the trees. Returning to the hatch, he opened it slowly. The rusted hinges creaked loudly, though no one was around to hear it. He slipped down into the door, closing it firmly behind him.

From what he could tell, he was in a tunnel. He continued forward, allowing his hand on the wall to guide him through the dark. Eventually, he came to another hatch, opening it in the same way to the previous one. He stepped out of the tunnel, adjusting to the light. It was early morning now, the sky just barely waking up. He observed his surroundings, though all he could see were more trees. These were so dense that he could barely see the sky through them. He continued onward, though was not expecting what he came across.

Deep within the trees was a large house, the exterior dark and intimidating. As if he hadn’t learned his lesson, the man contemplated stealing from whoever lived there.

 _They probably have little to no security measures, at least not all the way out here. I’ll only take some food, maybe a trinket or two._ He crossed his arms, satisfied with how generous he was being to them. _I’ll have to wait until nightfall though, just in case someone is up this early._

 

* * *

 

 Marinette usually woke up at the crack of dawn. Early morning was her most creative time, so she used it wisely. She gathered her sewing supplies and resumed her project from the previous day. She was decorating her mittens, which used to be plain red. Now, they were adorned with white embroidered snowflakes and fur around the wrist, insulating them further. Marinette didn’t really need mittens, but she liked to sit out on her balcony during the winter. The first snow was about to fall, which meant it would get much chillier. After she had put on the finishing touches, she draped her red cloak over her shoulders and opened the glass door.

She nearly dropped her gloves. Sleeping in one of the trees a little way off, was a man. His blonde hair moved gently in the wind. He was dressed in all black, and he might have blended into the shadows if she hadn’t looked directly where he was. She immediately ran back inside and rang the servants' bell harshly, causing someone to rush to her door.

“Ma’am? What is it?” Asked a man’s voice.

“Nathaniel, is that you? Go get my father! Hurry!” He dashed off without another word, returning quickly with the man. He unlocked the door quickly, rushing into the room.

“Marinette, what’s happened?” He asked. He had clearly been sleeping, as his hair was out of place and he was still in his nightclothes.

“Father, come quickly!” She lead him out to the balcony and pointed to where the man had been, but there was no one there.

“Marinette, is this some kind of joke?” He asked, his tone growing angry.

“What? No! There was a man there, sleeping in the tree!” She knew she had seen someone, there was no way she had imagined it.

“Look and tell me if you see anyone.” He gestured to the trees, which were now empty.

“N-no… But there really was someone there!”

“Marinette, I am getting very tired of your silly games. If this is ploy to get me to let you go outside-”

“No!” Marinette interrupted, “There really was someone!” She grabbed her father’s arm, but he yanked it away from her harshly.

“Do not speak over me!” He yelled, raising his hand. He swung down hard, striking her across the face. She fell to the ground, knocked back by the blow. Tears welled up in her eyes, but her father was unphased.

“You will not ever leave this house, am I clear?!” He shouted, walking back to the balcony. He slammed the doors shut, locking them as well. He walked back over to Nathaniel, who had observed everything.

“She is to eat her meals in here from now on, I don’t want her leaving this room.” He said, handing Nathaniel an extra key.

“Y-yes, sir.” He stuffed the key into his pocket and followed the man out, locking the door behind him. Marinette was left alone, her cheek throbbing. She sobbed on the floor, unaware of the blonde man staring at her from between the branches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I had to hurt you, Marinette. (๑•́ㅿ•̀๑)  
> There WILL be a Christmas chapter, just so you all know. c;
> 
> Drop a kudos if you enjoyed! Please leave comments too if you can, I love reading them!


	2. "It's not breaking in if you're given a key."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm really surprised at how popular this is. After only one day, it has 500 hits! You guys are seriously amazing. <3
> 
> Notes:  
> -I changed the color of the gloves Marinette had made in the first chapter from pink to red. Small change, but just thought I should mention it.  
> -Marinette's outfit in this chapter is a mix of these:  
> (https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/c7/94/0c/c7940c0743ff461d255e634571b9ff5a.jpg)-Color scheme  
> (https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/fd/9e/55/fd9e557ae3af2ad2566b365b6b61dc6a.jpg)-Dress Style

 

The thief stood behind the trees, watching the scene unfold. Had the girl not rung that bell so loudly, he may have gotten caught. He had managed to dash behind one of the trunks, concealing him but allowing him to hear everything. He had peeked out just in time to see a tall man, presumably her father, audibly hit her across the face.

 _Shit… Was that my fault?_ He suddenly felt very guilty, though that was a strange emotion for someone who steals for a living. He ducked back behind the tree just as the man walked over to the glass doors and slammed them shut. After a few more moments had passed, he looked out from behind the tree again, noticing the girl sobbing on the floor, her hand on her cheek. Even from this distance, her bright blue eyes were clearly visible. The blonde man wished there was something he could do to help, but that wasn’t really an option. She’d blow his cover for sure. Suddenly, a door leading outside on the ground floor opened, revealing a man with fiery red hair. He looked around, likely searching for the thief.

“Excuse me,” he whispered politely, “Is anyone there? I need your help.” The blonde thought this was a strange request. He observed the scrawny redhead; there was no way he could fight him should he decide to run and tell his master. Slowly emerging from behind his tree, the blonde exposed himself.

“What can I do for you?” He asked in a “shopkeeper” tone. The redhead sighed with relief at the sight of him.

“I knew she wasn’t lying! What’s your name?”

“Chat Noir, master thief,” he replied, bowing in a rather comedic way.

“I’m Nathaniel. I have a request.”

“And that would be?”

“I want you to take that girl away from here.”

 

_He…_

_Wait…_

_What?_

 

“Buddy,” Chat continued, “You do know who you’re talking to, right? My line of work isn’t exactly suited for dainty women.”

“I know that, but you saw what happened before, didn’t you? Her father is abusive. I’m not even completely sure he’s her _real_ father. I promise to make it worth your while!” Nathaniel rummaged around in his pocket before pulling out a small bronze key and a gold necklace. The necklace was inlaid with a ruby, golden vines wrapping around the gem. It was definitely valuable, probably worth thousands. Chat took them hesitantly, still unsure about the whole idea.

“So, let me get this straight. You want me to basically break in, kidnap the girl, and take her... where?”

“I don’t care, anywhere but here. Maybe to Miraculeux. She’s hardly been out of that room since the day she was born. She’s never even touched grass before!” Nathaniel said almost too loudly. Chat felt a sudden pang of sympathy for her situation.

“Well, taking her to the kingdom wouldn’t a good idea. The law enforcement there isn’t exactly my best friend at the moment.” Chat ran his hand through his blonde locks before continuing, “Alright, fine. I’ll get her out tonight.”

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” Nathaniel rushed to grab his hand, but Chat pulled it away abruptly.

“I’m not much of a touchy person, sorry.”

“That’s alright,” Nathaniel said, “And hey, look on the bright side: It's not breaking in if you're given a key.” 

 

* * *

 

Marinette spent the day reading. She usually did this to get her mind off of things, but it wasn’t very effective this time. Her cheek had healed already, a bruise had formed but it was gone in a matter of minutes. Nathaniel brought her dinner, which she barely touched. He stayed to keep her company, straightening up her room in the meantime.

“Marinette, is it alright if I put your winter clothes in this bag?” He asked, holding up a dark brown satchel.

“I suppose?” She replied, unsure about the strange question. He stayed for a little while longer, attempting to make light conversation. Unfortunately, Marinette wasn’t in any mood for conversing, so he left after she declared she was done with her food. She tried sewing but found it too difficult to focus. Eventually, after several hours of attempting to occupy herself, she gave up and prepared herself for bed. Slipping into the sheets, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir had waited all day, and now the time had finally come. The lights in the manor had gone out, showing that everyone had fallen asleep. He emerged from behind a rock formation, keeping his footsteps light. Once he had arrived under the balcony, he climbed up into an oak tree. Being careful not to make a sound, he jumped onto the ledge and nearly slipped from the thin layer of ice. Regaining his balance, he placed the key into the lock and turned it, swinging the doors open quietly. There he saw her, laying under the dense covers of her bed.

 _Huh… she’s cuter than I remember._ Chat thought, smirking down at her. Gently, he placed one hand over her mouth and the other on her shoulder. He shook her awake gently, glad he had covered her mouth.

“Mph! Who rr oo?!” She exclaimed, her words muffled by his hand.

“Relax, I’m not here to hurt you.” She didn’t seem to believe him, judging by how she tried to hit him. He allowed her to throw some weak punches at his arms, unphased by her attempts.  
“Hey, I’m trying to help you, alright?!” Her hitting died down as she stared up into his bright green eyes. Slowly, he lifted his hand from her mouth and allowed her to speak.

“You’re the man from earlier…” Her words trailed off, her focus fixated on his eyes.

“Yeah, and if you want to get out of here you’d better hurry.” Marinette quirked an eyebrow at him, unsure of what he meant.

“Out of here..?” She asked. Chat nodded, wanting to get out of here as quickly as possible.

“A mutual friend, I won’t give names, asked me to take you away from this place. So get what you need and let’s go!”

“But… I can’t leave, Father won’t allow it,” She replied.

“That’s the point.” He walked around her room, gathering various things she could need. He saw a leather satchel on a stool and opened it, noticing the clothes within were perfect for cold weather.

 _Huh, that guy must have put it together for her._ He slung the bag over his shoulder and walked back over to the bed, where she was still sitting.

“Look, whether or not you want to go makes no difference to me. However, I suggest changing into something a little warmer,” he said, pointing at her nightgown, “You’ll freeze with that on.” Marinette brought the sheets up over her body, embarrassed that she had been seen in such attire.

 _Okay,_ she thought to herself, _this might be your only chance to get out of here. Yes, it’ll break Father’s heart. But how bad can it be? I’ll come back after a few days…_

“Alright,” she said. Jumping out of bed, she ran over to her wardrobe. She opened the doors, exposing several dresses. She picked out a warm cream one, running to the washroom to change. She emerged a few minutes later and threw her red hooded cloak over her shoulders. She slipped on a pair of leather lace-up boots and went outside. Chat was waiting on the balcony, still holding her bag.

“I’m ready,” she said, about to close the doors. Before she did, she ran back inside and grabbed some parchment, scribbling a note down. She left it on her bedside table and was about to return to the balcony, but when she turned around, Chat was behind her. He placed the key on the note, finding it unlikely that they’d need it again. Plus, he didn’t want to get Nathaniel in trouble.

“Alright, let’s go.” He lead her outside once again, closing the doors behind them.

“Uhm, how are we going to get down?” Marinette asked him, looking over the railing. Suddenly, Chat picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, ignoring her protests. He jumped back onto the tree he had used to get up there, climbing down to the ground. The full moon reflected the newly fallen snow, creating an ethereal effect. He set Marinette down gently, allowing her a moment to get used to the ground. She stooped low, reaching out to wipe away the snow. Underneath was green grass, which she touch hesitantly.

“It’s… so strange.” She never looked away from it, transfixed by the thin green blades.

“Wow, you’ve really never touched grass before.” Chat was leaning against the tree, watching her with amusement. “I don’t mean to cut this moment short for you, but we should really get out of here as soon as possible.” Marinette snapped out of her stupor and stood back up.

“Right. Lead the way!” She was much too excited for an escapee, he just hoped that wouldn’t get them caught. He took her by the hand and dashed through the trees, leading her back to where the metal hatch was. He opened it, careful not to make much noise, despite the creak of the hinges.

“Watch your step, it’s pitch black down there.” Marinette’s expression turned into one of uncertainty, but did as she was instructed and descended slowly, running her hand along the wall for support. Chat followed her down, encapsulating them in darkness. He kept his hand on her shoulder, should she trip in the dark. When they reached the opposite end of the tunnel, Marinette opened the other metal door. She stepped out into the moonlight, captivated by her surroundings. Chat followed her out and closed the hatch, covering it with snow and leaves.

“So,” he started, “What’s your name?”

“Marinette. What’s yours?” She asked.

“You can call me Chat Noir.”  
“That’s a strange name,” Marinette said bluntly.

“Well, I didn’t ask for your opinion,” Chat replied, annoyed. He walked over to where he had placed the false leads, and luckily it looked like the guards had followed it.  
“What’s that?!” Marinette called from near the hatch. Chat looked back to where she was, noticing she was pointing at the stream.

“It’s a river,” he said.

 _Guess she really hasn’t seen the outside world before,_ Chat thought with sympathy. How someone could grow up in that kind of environment their whole lives, he didn’t know.

“I’ve got a friend that lives on a farm outside the city, he can take you in for a while until I can figure out a better situation.” Chat removed her back from his shoulder, removing the red pair of mittens. “Here,” he said holding them out to her, “It’s going to get colder, you should wear these.” Marinette took them from him, placing her small hands inside.

“What about you?” She asked.

“I’m fine, my coat will keep me warm enough.” He opened his black leather jacket, showing the white fur-lined interior. Suddenly, Marinette walked up to him and reached inside his coat.

“It’s so warm!” She exclaimed, smiling innocently up at him.

“W-what are you doing?” He stuttered, jumping back a few inches.

“Is that rude?” The girl asked, suddenly worried that she may have offended him.

“No, just very forward.” He readjusted his coat, closing the front once again.

“Forward?” She asked, unsure of what the term meant.

“Never mind, it’s nothing. Come on, we should find a place to sleep for the night, away from here.” Marinette followed his lead, where he took them to a cave he had seen on his way there. It took a good twenty minutes to walk to, but was far enough off the trail that they wouldn’t draw attention to any late-night travelers. Once they had found the cave, Marinette stopped at the entrance.

“What’s wrong?” Chat asked, his tone concerned.

“N-nothing.” Marinette willed herself to walk forward into the darkness, but Chat grabbed her wrist.

“Hey, are you afraid of the dark?” He asked, his body silhouetted by the moonlight outside.

“No!” She exclaimed, though her lie was evident.

“Clearly.” Chat sighed, glancing around the entrance of the cave. Noticing a rock, he lead her over to it. “Sit here, I’ll be right back.” Marinette did as she was told and waited for him, watching him disappear into the dark woods. Suddenly, she felt very alone. She jumped at every whistle of the wind, falling leaf, and shifting shadow. However, Chat returned after a few minutes, carrying a bundle of wood in his arms. Marinette sighed in relief, hoping it wasn’t too obvious how stressed she had been.

Chat entered the dark cave, dropping the wood on the ground. Marinette tried to see what he was doing, but couldn’t. She heard the crack of rocks hitting each other and, after a few attempts, Chat had gotten a fire started. She instantly rushed into the cave with him, savoring the warmth of the fire.

“You should get some sleep, we’re going to travel first thing in the morning.” Marinette nodded, her eyelids already drooping. She pulled out the extra cloak in her bag, this one a deep black, and handed it to Chat.

“At least use this as a blanket,” She said. He obliged, laying on the ground to drape the cloak over his body. Marinette took her satchel and used it as a pillow, the events from the night finally catching up to her. She fell asleep almost immediately, her dreams filled with images of snow and streams.

 

* * *

 

 

Before dawn had approached, Nathaniel went to check if Marinette was still in her room or not. Reaching into a decorative pot outside her door, Nathaniel took out the last of the three spare keys his master had made. Unlocking the door, he was happy to find the room completely empty. He noticed his own bronze key atop a note on the bedside table, quickly stashing it within his pocket. He read her note, addressed to her father.

> _Dear Father,_
> 
> _I_ _am terribly sorry that I have left the manor despite your orders to stay, but I beg you to understand why. I have to see the outside world at least once, but I will return after a few days. I hope you can forgive my disobedience._
> 
> _Love, Marinette._

_No, Marinette!_ Nathaniel thought, _you were supposed to leave for good, not come back!_ He left the note on the table, not wanting his master to find out he was involved. Quickly leaving the room, he replaced the other spare key and returned to the servants quarters, hoping he wouldn’t have to confront his master.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel always woke up rather early, much like Marinette did. However, he was later than usual today; it was nearly time for breakfast. He got dressed and prepared to go about his day, but stopped once he looked into the mirror.

 _I should probably apologize to her,_ he thought, _having her hate me will only make her more disobedient in the future._ He adjusted the purple brooch at his throat and began walking to her room, key in hand. When he opened the door, he noticed she was not in bed. For a moment, he thought she could have been in the washroom, but there was no water running. It was then that his eyes caught a scrap of paper on her nightstand. As he read the note, his eyes narrowed further and further, crinkling the paper in his hand. He dashed to the servants' bell, ringing it harshly. Soon enough, two of his servants, Nathaniel and Alya, arrived at the door.

“Master, what is it?” Nathaniel asked.

“Marinette has decided to escape,” he said, narrowing his eyes at the redheaded servant, “Nathaniel! Where is your key?” The boy responded by pulling it out of his pocket, proving that he didn’t give it to her. This was enough to temporarily dispel suspicion of his involvement, but Gabriel was still furious.

“Gather all the servants, have them check the grounds. I want no one resting until they locate her!” The two nodded, running down the hall to inform the others. Gabriel headed downstairs, going down into the basement. He had been working on a spell, one created specifically with this scenario in mind. Opening his spell tome, he recited an incantation.

 _“O animum vulpis, exaudi vocem meam.”_ A cloud of orange smoke was conjured in front of him. When it cleared, it revealed a small fox.

 _“What is it you desire?”_ The fox spoke into his mind, the voice echoing in his ears. Gabriel knelt down and presented the note, which the fox sniffed.

 

“Find her.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry if the latin at the end wasn't correct. I had to use google translate because (SHOCKER) I don't speak latin.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, drop a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed!


	3. The Cabin in the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Wishing all of you a wonderful 2017! <3
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is continuing to follow this story, I am very sorry it took me so long to update, what with the holidays and all. But, at last, I have chapter three for you all! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for updates on my works! (elioren.tumblr.com)
> 
> UPDATE: I am starting a new Miraculous Ladybug work on top of this one, it's called Two Sides of the Same Coin. I'll try to consistently update both stories! c:

 

Marinette awoke early the next morning, the sunlight filtering through the trees. It had snowed again the night before, coating the ground in a fresh blanket of white. Chat was sitting on a rock outside, holding something in his hands. Before Marinette could see what it was, he heard her stirring and quickly shoved it in his pocket. 

“Morning,” he said, pretending like nothing had happened. 

“Good morning,” she replied, yawning. “Didn’t think you’d be up this early.”

“I could say the same for you. Don’t you need your beauty sleep?” 

“My good sir, I do hope you aren’t insinuating that I’m not pretty enough,” Marinette smirked up at him, noticing his pleasantly surprised expression.

“Of course not, but you simply  _ must _ tell me the secret to your good looks.” He stood as he spoke, about to walk towards her. However, the snap of a twig outside drew his attention elsewhere.    
“Who’s there?” He shouted, listening for movement. Marinette stood and walked over to him, placing a small hand on his arm. 

“You’re going to scare it.” She pointed at their feet, where a small bluebird was hopping around with a small branch in its beak.

“Sorry,” he started, embarrassed, “I’m really on edge right now.” Marinette was about to respond, but the growling of her stomach interrupted her.    
“We should have packed food,” she said, putting her hand over her gut.

“Hold on a minute.” Chat walked over to where she had slept and opened her satchel. After rummaging under a scarf and hat, he found a canteen and a loaf of bread. In addition, there were two apples wrapped in a cloth. He placed the items on the stone floor and opened the canteen. Sniffing it, he realized it was alcohol. 

“What’s that?” Marinette asked, looking at the canteen. 

“Brandy. Want some?” He held the canteen out to her, which she declined vigorously. 

“No, thank you! I’m not allowed to drink alcohol.” She reached for one of the apples, biting into its crisp surface.

“You underage?” Chat asked.

“No… I’m sixteen.” 

“Then what’s the problem?” He still held the canteen out to her, attempting to coax her into at least tasting it.

“Oh-… Ugh, fine.” She snatched the metal bottle from his hand and took a drink. Her eyes widened and she got caught between spitting it out and swallowing, causing her to choke. As she was coughing, Chat stood and patted her on the back, attempting to help her. Her coughs died down eventually, leaving her heaving for breath.   
“You alright?” He asked, concern marking his features.

“Y-yes…” Marinette handed him the canteen again and picked up the apple she had been eating. “I don’t think alcohol is for me.” 

“Suit yourself,” Chat said, raising it to his lips, “more for me.” 

After they had both finished their apples and saved their bread for later, they packed up their makeshift camp and resumed their travels. Marinette was entranced by the sheer abundance of new and interesting things. From the stream to shiny rocks, she jumped with glee at every sight. Chat found her actions quite endearing, though he merely walked behind her and observed. Around noon, they began to grow tired. Just as they were about to stop for some rest, they came across a log cabin. 

“Huh, I don’t remember seeing this on my way here,” Chat said. The path leading up to the house was covered in sparkling snow and the chimney had a plume of smoke trailing out of it. Marinette gazed at the house in excitement, never having seen anything other than the dull gray manor. She ran up to the door and knocked with enthusiastically, despite Chat’s pleas from behind her.

“Oi! You can’t just knock on a stranger’s door!” He ran up and placed his hand on her shoulder, attempting to pull her away from the house. However, the large wooden door swinging open stopped his action.

“My, what do we have here?” In the doorway stood a young woman, her brunette hair cascading over her shoulders. Her olive green eyes twinkled at them in the light, highlighting her defined cheekbones and elegant jawline. Chat stared at her, dumbfounded by her beautiful features. His eyes were drawn down towards her rather voluptuous bust, which was held up by her dusty orange dress. 

“I-I… we…” The blonde stuttered.

“You’re shivering! Please, come in!” The woman herded them inside the cabin, warmth rushing over their bodies. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.” She ran into another room and promptly returned with two thick blankets, draping them over the travelers’ shoulders. She led them to some chairs that were huddled around the fire, allowing them to sit near it.

“Thank you so much!” Marinette smiled at the woman and scooted closer to the fire, drinking in its heat. 

“Really, it’s nothing.” The girl turned to Chat before continuing. “So, what’s your name?” She asked, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

“I’m Chat,” he said, distracting himself from her obvious flirtations, “This is Marinette.” 

“Chat, huh? That’s a unique name.” She raised her eyebrow at him and placed her head in her hand. 

“Well, I’m a unique guy. What about you?” 

“My name is Lila,” she responded. Once they had warmed up a bit more, he stood from his seat. 

“Thank you for your hospitality, Lila, but we really shouldn’t overstay.” 

“Oh, but you can’t leave yet! There’s a snowstorm brewing!” To illustrate this point, she went to the windows and opened the curtain, allowing him to look up at the sky. Sure enough, there were dark clouds hanging above them, signaling a storm. 

“Hm, you’re right. I must not have noticed them before.” Chat racked his mind for a possible solution, but the only thing he could come up with was-

“You could stay the night if you want.” Lila looked up into his emerald eyes, the light twinkling in hers once again.    
“I dunno…” He started.

“Please?” She grasped his arm and pulled it against her body, resting his bicep in her cleavage. His eyes were drawn to it, but he looked away and attempted to keep his head level. 

“If you insist, I suppose it would be rude to decline.” Marinette watched the two of them, observing how they interacted. She didn’t understand why, but Lila’s actions were causing Chat to get embarrassed. The girl was dense, but she wasn’t oblivious. 

“Oh, good!” Lila exclaimed. “Come this way, I’ll show you to your room.” She pulled Chat along, Marinette trailing behind. She kept her blanket wrapped around her tightly, turning herself into a walking burrito. When she entered the room, Lila was already preparing two beds for them. 

“Do you live alone, Miss Lila?” Marinette asked.

“You can just call me Lila,” she replied, giving her a warm smile, “And yes, I do.” 

“You have a lot of beds for someone that’s alone,” Marinette said bluntly.

“Hey, Marinette. You can’t just pry like that, it’s rude.” Chat gave her a scolding glare, causing her to flush in embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry… I didn’t know.” 

“Don’t worry about it, Marinette,” Lila said, “No offense was taken.” After she had finished putting sheets on the beds, she crossed the room to the door. “Well, I can’t let you two go to bed hungry. Let’s go get some dinner, and then you can sleep if you’d like.”

“Dinner?” Chat asked. He walked over to one of the windows and drew back the curtain. Surprisingly, it was nighttime.

_ Wow, where did the time go?  _ He thought. 

“Yes, I have some stew simmering on the stove, it should be ready.” Lila exited the room, Marinette following close behind. Chat came into the kitchen after them, the scent of beef and potatoes filling his nose. 

“It smells great!” Exclaimed Marinette, who was leaning over the pot. 

“Careful, Marinette!” Called Chat, “It’s hot!” He moved towards her and gently pulled her away from the stove so she didn’t burn herself. The two sat down as Lila placed some bowls on the table in front of them, steam greeting their faces. She then carried over three mugs of a warm amber liquid, setting them down before them.

“What’s this?” Asked Marinette.

“Apple cider,” Lila replied. “Try some, it’s great!” Marinette did as she was instructed and sipped the hot drink, the cinnamon-infused drink cascading over her taste buds.

“Wow, it is good!” Marinette swallowed a big gulp, but in doing so gave herself hiccups. Chat and Lila laughed wholeheartedly at her little squeaks while they ate their stew, much to Marinette’s embarrassment. After they had finished eating, Lila cleaned up their bowls and mugs and led them back to the fireplace. Lila and Chat sat next to each other on the sofa, leaving Marinette to sit in the armchair. Before she knew it, she had dozed off in her seat. 

“Guess she really was tired,” Chat said, gesturing at the sleeping girl.

“All that warm food probably made her sleepy,” replied Lila. Chat stood and walked over to her, being careful not to make too much noise. Gingerly, he placed his arms under her legs and behind her back, lifting her light body from the chair. He carried her into the guest bedroom and placed her carefully on the bed, lifting the covers over her. He blew out the candle on the nightstand and left the room as quietly as possible, shutting the door behind him. He rejoined Lila on the couch, not yet tired enough to sleep. To his surprise, she swung her leg over his knee, staring up at him with a devilish smirk. 

“Now that she’s asleep, why don’t we have a little fun?” She said, inching closer to him. 

“Pardon?” He asked, slowly leaning away from her. 

“Oh, I think you heard me.” Lila reached up to grab his shirt, pulling him closer to her. She was stronger than he had anticipated, and within a second they were mere inches apart. The woman reached up to his face, her elegantly long fingernails caressing his cheek.

“Look, Lila,” he started calmly, “I can admit when someone is gorgeous, which you certainly are.” He took her hands in his and removed them from his shirt, leaning back into the couch. “I’m just not looking for that right now. Plus, what kind of person would I be if I did something like that with Marinette in the next room?” Lila nodded, understanding his point.    
“I sincerely apologize.” She bowed her head down, not meeting his eyes. “It was incredibly rude of me to presume such things.” Chat patted her long hair in comfort.    
“It’s alright. Besides, it’s not the first time someone’s tried to jump my bones.” He chuckled, attempting to make the situation lighthearted. She smiled up at him, appreciating his attempt. 

“Well, I should probably go to bed. I’m quite tired.” She stood from the couch and began walking towards her room.

“Alright, goodnight,” Chat said.

“Goodnight.”

* * *

 

 

It was almost three in the morning before she made her move. Lila tiptoed into the guest room, not making a single sound. She swung the door open silently, observing the occupants. She walked over to the bed of the sleeping girl, who was still out cold. 

_ Too bad I only had enough Valerian root for one cup of cider, _ she mused.  _ I thought I could tire him out a little as well, but he’s too much of a gentleman.  _ Lila raised her hands and focused her energy towards Marinette’s sleeping form. An orange cloud appeared below her, lifting her off the bed effortlessly. As she began to move her out of the room, she felt the cold sting of metal against her throat. 

“If I were you, I’d put her down right now,” Chat’s voice growled from behind her.

“Ah, you were awake.” She spoke calmly, completely unphased by his threat.

“It’s hard to sleep in an unfamiliar bed.” The dagger pressed further into her skin, cutting the surface layers slightly. “And besides, aren’t magicians extinct?” 

“I’m no magician,” Lila scoffed, “I’m a familiar.” 

“Oh good, I was worried you’d be an actual threat,” Chat chuckled, “Glad to know you’re just a lackey.” Infuriated, Lila lunged back at him, her long nails seeming much more animalistic now. She was fast, but Chat was faster. He swung his dagger into her shoulder, but her body melted into a plume of orange smoke. He was surprised, but quickly regained his composure. He lunged over to Marinette, picking her up and bolting out of the room. His quick actions jolted Marinette from her slumber, completely confusing her. 

“Ch-Chat?” She asked groggily. “What’s going on?”

“No time to explain, we’ve got to go.” He grabbed her satchel on the way out the door, hitting it so hard it broke off the hinges. The cold wind smacked their faces roughly, stinging their skin. Marinette clung onto his shoulders for dear life, still dumbfounded at the situation she had found herself in. Chat looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was following them, but all he saw was the cabin exploding into another orange cloud. 

_ None of it was real, eh?  _ He continued running into the night, the snowstorm from before still raging. After a few minutes of running, he found a hollow tree and crawled inside, placing Marinette down on the dry ground. Grunting, he wrapped his hand around his forearm, which was dripping crimson blood onto the leaves below them. 

“Damn, that bitch cut me with her nails. She drugged your drink, guess she wanted to kidnap you for some reason.” He was about to tear off some fabric from his shirt, but a small hand on his arm stopped him. 

“Wait, let me try.” Marinette had never really needed to heal anyone other than herself. The only time she had was when Alya broke a teacup and sliced her finger. When she healed her, she noticed her powers extended to objects as well, as the cup had magically reconstructed itself from the shattered mess it was before. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, unsure of what she could do that he could not.

“Just relax.” Chat did as he was told and released the tension in his muscles, leaning his back into the tree trunk. Marinette closed her eyes and focused her magic into her palms, where it glowed a soft pink. The illumination lit up the hollow tree, the light wrapping around his wound. It pulled his flesh together gently, not hurting him in the slightest. 

“What the hell is this?!” Chat exclaimed. He was partially entranced by the light but also terrified. He looked down at his arm and noticed the blood flowing back into the cut, finally sealing shut. He raised his forearm to his face, inspecting the flawless skin. In fact, it looked better than it had before. Chat ran his fingers over the area, but no trace of the injury was present. 

“My father told me I was both blessed and cursed.” Marinette brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them tightly. “I was born with restorative powers but I can’t use them. If I do, I risk exposure. When I was a baby, evil people tried to take me away from Father. He was only able to keep me safe by locking me in that house.”

“Still, that’s pretty harsh. Nath-... our mutual friend told me you had rarely even left that room.” Chat looked at Marinette with concern. He could imagine a parent being protective, but that alone was borderline abusive. Which, as he had discovered, her father was.

“That’s true. I used to only leave to eat meals.” The snowstorm continued outside their little shelter, the wind howling. “After I asked my father if I could go outside, he was enraged.” She stopped herself from continuing, her hand rising up to her cheek.

“Tell me, Marinette. Has your father ever hit you like that before?” He placed his hand on her knee, causing her to look him in the eyes. 

“Well,” she hesitated, “Father is quite temperamental sometimes. When I was younger he used to hit me more.” She looked away, her gaze falling on the entrance. “I don’t blame him, I pushed him the wrong way.” 

“No!” He shouted, “That’s not okay! You don’t deserve that. You’re a bright girl with a good future ahead of you. You shouldn’t be dragged down by the likes of him.” Though he had never met the man, Chat’s hatred towards her father was already causing a fire in his belly. 

“Thank you, Chat. But I’m still going back. I can’t betray him like this, not after everything he’s given me.” She smiled up at him, eyes twinkling. Chat sighed, her stubbornness was irritating yet also endearing. 

“I won’t stop you, but I will say that’s the worst possible choice you can make.” Marinette looked away from him, not wanting to argue over her decisions. A gust of wind blew into their alcove, causing her to shiver. Suddenly, Chat’s newly-healed arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her flush against his warm body.

“What are you doing?” Marinette asked. 

“It’s too cold for you to sit by yourself. It’ll be warmer if we’re together.” Chat reached into her satchel, pulling out the extra cloak. He wrapped it around their bodies to insulate them from the freezing weather. “You should try to get some sleep, we’re leaving as soon as this storm passes.” 

“O-okay.” Marinette leaned against his shoulder, settling into the comfortable nook. Chat rested his head against the top of hers, both of them falling asleep almost instantly.

 

* * *

Gabriel sat in his dark purple armchair, awaiting news from one of the servants. The fireplace gave the dim room a red glow, casting dark shadows on his defined features. He sipped his tea quietly, attempting to gather his thoughts. 

_ If that girl learns too much about the outside world, there’s no way I’ll get her to come with me peacefully,  _ he thought.  _ If all else fails, I must resort to force.  _ Just then, a plume of orange smoke erupted in the center of the room. When it dispersed, Lila stood in its place and kneeled on the floor.

“Volpina! What took you so long?” He demanded, rising from his chair. 

“I apologize, Master,” Lila said, “The girl was not alone.”

“What? Who was she with?” 

“A young man in his late teens,” she informed him, “Blonde hair, green eyes. He goes by the name ‘Chat Noir,’ but that’s obviously an alias.”

“I’ve never heard that name before.” Gabriel was concerned. Did someone find their hideout? Or perhaps she met with him by chance after escaping. He hoped it was the latter. “No matter. Now that you know what to expect, I trust you will not fail a second time.” Lila flinched and looked down, avoiding his cold glare. 

“Y-yes, Master.” Gabriel noticed her hesitation and crossed the room to where she was kneeling. 

“You are not confident in your abilities.” He stared down at her, his gaze unwavering.

“I am, but he was cautious. He anticipated my actions and stayed awake, interrupting my plans.” 

“Perhaps I should send someone else,” Gabriel said, clearly annoyed with her failure.

“No! I can handle them!” Lila exclaimed.

“Do not talk back to me, fox!” Gabriel drew his cane back and struck her back, causing her to crumple to the floor. Lila was about to cry out but clamped her hand over her mouth in an attempt to remain silent. “I will summon my other familiar, and she will not fail me as you did.” He walked over to his locked bookshelf, unlocked it, and removed his old, dusty tome.

_ “O velox apis, et exaudivit vocem meam mihi.” _ A single needle rose from the pages, hovering over the floor. Suddenly, it embedded itself within the stone floor and bloomed into a silver flower made of needles. Emerging from this flower was a woman, her blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. Her blue eyes were nearly as emotionless as Gabriel’s, staring directly at him. Her yellow dress cut off at her thighs in the front and continued to her feet in the back. On her forearms were extendable silver blades, the points so thin it was impossible to tell where they ended.

“I am yours to command, Master.” Her voice was as sweet as honey, enticing to anyone that heard it.

“Volpina has failed me. You are to find the one known as Chat Noir and end him.” Gabriel turned to the fire, his tall body casting a shadow across the room. 

  
“Queen Bee, return the girl to me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, after writing this I realized I ended it pretty much the same way I ended chapter 2 (Hawkdaddy summons a familiar). Oh well. Also, poor Lila. She's just trying to do her job. 
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed! (yes I read all the comments, they make me super happy!)


	4. POLL: Fanfic Hiatus

Hello, my lovely readers!

I am currently a little overwhelmed with the start of school, some family things, and with writing two fanfics at once. I've come to the decision that I need to go on hiatus from one of my fanfics,  _Locked Away_ or  _Two Sides of the Same Coin._ I have a [ poll](http://elioren.tumblr.com/post/155814125120/poll-fanfic-hiatus) set up on my tumblr where you can vote which fanfic you would rather have me work on first. Both works WILL be finished eventually, I just don't think I have the time or energy to work on both of them at once. 

P.S. If you don't have a tumblr account, you can send an ask to me and I'll still count your vote. :)

 

**UPDATE:**

Unfortunately, _Locked Away_ lost the poll, although it was very close! I will put this work on hiatus until further notice, and hopefully I can resume it soon! In the meantime, feel free to read my other work, _[Two Sides of the Same Coin.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9178225/chapters/20832400)_

 

_Thank you!_

_Elioren_


End file.
